deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod:Create Reskins
A Dead Rising 2 PC player can edit the color and style of any object in the game. You can extract and modify the textures from the game. There are two ways to get these textures back into the game: *'HEX EDITOR METHOD' With several programs. ** Benefits: Once created, no programs needed, which means the file can be shared with others who do not have Texmod. ** Drawbacks: Minor programming required. Several programs needed, more step involved. * TEXMOD METHOD With a third party program called Texmod. ** Benefits: easier, no programming involved, only two program needed, texmod and gibbed's tools. ** Drawbacks: Need Texmod to run the modification every time. Have to scroll through the different textures. No longer used by the community. Hex Editor Required programs Optional programs * Ultra Edit - text editor, better version of notebook * Photoshop with Nvidia plugin. Modify .tex file example Example of how to modify a .tex file, changing the colors of Chuck's jacket. Instructions from Proboards.(Temp Tutorial) How to make Reskins, dead rising 2 mods forum, October 5, 2010.Create direct skins, dead rising 2 mods forum, October 14, 2010. 3. With Gibbed's tools unpack npcs.big. 4. Open the newly created npcs_big folder and find the file chest_default.tex This .tex file controls the style and color of Chuck's jacket. We will be reskinning this file. 230px|right|thumb|Saving a copy of chest default to new folder 5. Copy and save chest_default.tex to another folder as a backup in case there are problems. 6. With Gibbed's tools unpack the chest_default.tex file. A new folder is created called chest_default_tex. 7. Open quickbms.exe and find Dr2TextureConvert.bms Quickbms.exe Download quickbms.exe with the two Dead Rising 2 special scripts. File:Dead rising quickbms.jpg|Open quickbms File:Dead rising quickbms 2.jpg|Select the quickbms script to use. Dr2TextureConvert.bms File:Dead rising quickbms 3.jpg|Select the .big or .tex file to convert File:Dead rising quickbms 4.jpg|Select the folder where the extracted images will go File:Dead rising quickbms 5.jpg|The script will run, unpacking all the .bct files and turning them into .dds files File:Dead rising quickbms combo card 6.jpg|If you have the Nvida extension on Photoshop, you can open the file in Photoshop. Use Quickbms.exe on the .tex file itself instead of the extracted pieces, Quickbms.exe doesn't convert piece by piece it just extracts and converts everything from the .tex file. ;See also * Extract .BIG & Texture Rip using QuickBMS, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods Texmod Required programs * Gibbed's DeadRising2 Tools - for unpacking and packing the files. * Texmod - Used to download textures and play the modified texture files in the game * xnview - view textures References See also * data/datafile.big/outfit.cvs and clothingdatabase.csv in spreadsheet, lists the locations of all clothes on Chuck External links ; Tutorials * Create direct skins without Texmod, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods * (Temp Tutorial) How to make Reskins, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (2010). ; Discussion * Dead rising 2 mods Forum (TOOLS) Extract .BIG & Texture Rip, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods ; Extensions * NVIDIA dds extension for Photoshop, Nvidia.